Sfinks lodowy/II/02
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Sfinks lodowy Postanowienie. Ogólne zdumienie po tem wyznaniu, było tak wielkie, iż przez dłuższą chwilę zapanowało na pokładzie zupełne milczenie. – Jakto, więc ten Hunt, ten dziwny, oryginalny Hunt, był Dickiem Petersem, a my nie domyślaliśmy się nawet, że mamy pośród nas od tak dawna, tyle ważną dla naszej wyprawy osobistość!… I jakimże sposobem stać się mogło, że ani kapitan, ani Jem West, ani ja wreszcie patrząc na niego codziennie, nie powzięliśmy żadnego podejrzenia, nie wpadliśmy na domysł, iż ten pochodzenia indyjskiego marynarz, przedstawia wiele podobieństwa z opisem, jaki nam podał w pamiętnikach Artur Prym o swym towarzyszu? Wyznaję szczerze, iż czułem się wprost zawstydzony owym brakiem bystrości i domyślności, jakie nam słusznie zarzucić może czytelnik, dla którego zapewne już dawno fakt ten przestał być tajemnicą. Były wszakże warunki, które nas tłomaczą do pewnego stopnia. Bo jakkolwiek Hunt zdradzał zarówno mową swą jak wyglądem, pochodzenie z indyjskiego plemienia Upsarakos z Far-West, czyż miało to być uważanem za rzecz nadzwyczajną, skoro na Falklandach, skąd się on na statek nasz najął, spotyka się najróżnorodniejsze narodowości wśród marynarzy oczekujących tam pory łowów na wieloryby? A przez cały czas pobytu swego na Halbranie, trzymał się Hunt jak wiemy, zawsze tak zdaleka od wszystkich, że nikt z załogi nie znał dotąd nawet jego głosu. Dziwaczność wszakże i odrębność jego zachowania się zwróciła przecież moją uwagę i zaciekawienie. I doprawdy, sam zrozumieć nie mogę teraz, co zaciemniało mój umysł, gdy niejedną uprzytomnię sobie chwilę, gdy wspomnę, jak już na wyspie Bennet, a następnie na Tsalal, widocznem było że ziemie te nie są mu zupełnie obce; z jakiem nawet rozrzewnieniem dotykał deski, która była szczątkiem żaglowca Oriona, i jak w czasie żeglugi nieustannie badał południowe strony morza. Sam rysopis nawet Dicka Petersa zostawiony nam przez Pryma, owa krępa, przysadzista postać, nieproporcyonalnie rozwinięte kończyny, ogromna głowa z nadmiernem przecięciem ust, lub wreszcie całkiem wyjątkowa siła, zgadzały się najzupełniej z naszym dawnym Huntem – tak iż nie mogło tu być mowy o powątpiewaniu co do prawdy otrzymanego zeznania. Tylko dziki, okrutny wyraz, jaki niegdyś szpecił tę twarz i wykrzywiał usta, które obok swej szerokości nie zakrywały nadmiernie długich zębów, wyraz ten, nadający jego fizyonomii, wedle słów Pryma: „jakąś szatańską wesołość” – znikł bez śladu z twarzy dzisiejszego Petersa. Widocznie przeżyte lata w różnorodnych warunkach, wstrząśnienia moralne i cierpienia fizyczne, może wreszcie samo obcowanie z Prymem, zmieniły i złagodziły dziką tę naturę, wpływając zarazem na wyraz twarzy. Dlaczego jednak Dick Peters ukrywał się tak starannie ze swem właściwem nazwiskiem, już na Falklandach? Dlaczego nie wyjawił go nawet kapitanowi, którego cel podróży nie był mu obcym? Dla czego? Oto bezwątpienia lękał się, by nazwisko to, nie ściągnęło mu wśród otoczenia uczucia wstrętu i pogardy, jako nazwisko człowieka, który brał udział w najdzikszych scenach, jakie miały miejsce na Grampiusie. Potrzeba też było tak ważnego powodu, jaki mu przedstawiała nadzieja odszukania Pryma, by zdecydował się wreszcie odkryć tajemnicę dawnego swego życia. Bo nie w innym celu opuścił Dick Peters Illinois, i osiedlił się przed dwoma laty na Falklandach, tylko aby skorzystać z pierwszej zdarzającej się wyprawy w strony podbiegunowe. Najmując się też na Halbran, żywił nadzieję że zdoła skłonić kapitana, gdy ten już odnajdzie swych ziomków, do posunięcia się dalej jeszcze, tam – gdzie spodziewał się zastać przy życiu tego może jedynego człowieka, którego ukochał, a z którym go los fatalny rozłączył. Czyż jednak możebnem było, aby Artur Prym, jeżeli nie zginął w krótkim czasie na swej łodzi, jeżeli go nie pochłonęła przepaść jaką widział przed sobą, mógł żyć jeszcze w tych stronach?… Bo jeśli istnienie Wiliama Guy’a i pięciu jego towarzyszy przez te 11 lat przedstawiało się prawdopodobnem, a nawet zostało poświadczonem przez notatki Watersona, to wyspa Tsalal na której zostawali, dawała dzięki niedawnej jeszcze bujności roślinnej i dość bogatej faunie, możliwe warunki bytu. Gdy tymczasem Artur Prym… A jednak umysł mój, przyjmujący do niedawna zimno i trzeźwo rzecz każdą pod rozwagę, nie burzył się wcale wobec nadziei jaką żywił Peters – i gdy go słyszałem wołającego głosem silnego przekonania: „Prym nie umarł – Prym żyje – trzeba ratować biednego Pryma!” – czułem się do głębi wzruszonym. Ale bo też odkąd postanowiłem wziąć udział w tej wyprawie, zmieniłem się do niepoznania, i próżno szukałbym już w sobie owego człowieka, rządzącego się w każdej chwili praktycznym rozumem. Opuścić więc teraz Tsalal i skierować się w powrotnej drodze na Atlantyk, wydało mi się, jak już mówiłem, rzeczą całkiem niemożebną, pozbawioną wszelkiego uczucia ludzkiego i przeczuwałem, że Peters wołając: „nie opuścimy teraz biednego Pryma”, liczy na moje poparcie. Jakże jednak proponować nawet kapitanowi, aby narażał Halbran na dalsze niebezpieczeństwa, gdy stanowcza odmowa, nawet z jego strony, była do przewidzenia?… Korzystając wszakże z ogólnego milczenia, jakie zapanowało na pokładzie po wyznaniu Petersa, zabrałem głos. – Przyjaciele – rzekłem – nim zapadnie ostateczna decyzya, należałoby może rozpatrzeć całe obecne położenie, abyśmy po niewczasie nie czynili sobie gorzkich, lecz próżnych już wyrzutów. Zastanów się więc, proszę, kapitanie i wy wszyscy towarzysze moi! Przed siedmiu zaledwie miesiącami Waterson zostawił jeszcze rodaków waszych na Tsalal, a jeśli zdołali oni wytrwać tu aż do tej pory, dzięki warunkom, jakie przedstawiała wyspa, mianowicie po opuszczeniu jej przez krajowców, to czyż nie jasnem jest, że niedawne dopiero trzęsienie ziemi kazało im szukać innego schronienia? W takim zaś razie mając wątłe tylko łodzie krajowców do rozporządzenia, gdzieżby się mogli udać, jeśli nie na jednę z pobliskich ziem, bądź wyspy, bądź jakiego lądu stałego? Że jedynie tak być musiało, o tem mam głębokie przekonanie, lecz równocześnie przekonanie to mówi mi, iż wszystko, cośmy dotąd zrobili dla ich ratowania przepadnie marnie – czyli, że nie zrobiliśmy dla nich nic zgoła, jeżeli teraz mianowicie ich opuścimy. Powiodłem wzrokiem po otaczających; wyraz ich twarzy nie dawał żadnej odpowiedzi; Len Guy tylko z głową schyloną, stał widocznie wzruszony uznając prawdopodobnie słuszność mego zdania. – I o cóż teraz właściwie idzie? Oto aby przebyć jeszcze kilka stopni szerokości, korzystając z przyjaznych warunków żeglugi, a dwa miesiące pory letniej, jakie jeszcze mamy przed sobą, zanim nadejdzie sroga zima, wystarcza nam chyba do odwrotu. I my namyślamy się jeszcze, mimo że Halbran bogato jest zaopatrzony w żywność i załoga cieszy się najlepszem zdrowiem? Czyż mielibyśmy się lękać jakichś wymarzonych niebezpieczeństw, czy nie mielibyśmy dość odwagi iść jeszcze tam – tam dalej! Wskazałem ręką południe, gdy równocześnie Peters w tę samą stronę wyciągnął swe ramię. Oczy wszystkich obecnych zwrócone były na nas, nikt wszakże nie zdobył się na odpowiedź. – Bezwątpienia – dodałem po krótkiej chwili – jeżeli Bellingshauzen, Biscoë, Kendal i Weddell, nie posunęli się nawet do tego punktu, to dlatego jedynie, że nie sprzyjały im tak wyjątkowe warunki, w jakich zostaje Halbran, i w jakich jeszcze zostać może dłużej. Znowu głębokie milczenie było mi jedyną odpowiedzią, a jednak dotychczas nie wymówiłem nawet nazwiska Dick Petersa ani Pryma, wiedząc, że wzmianka o nich wywołałaby pogardliwe wstrząśnienie ramion, lub może nawet groźby przeciw mej osobie. Miałem więc już zamiar usunięcia się dając wszystkiemu za wygraną, gdy Len Guy głos zabrał. – Mówisz zatem Petersie, że jadąc z Prymem w łodzi krajowców, widzieliście niedalekie wyspy w kierunku południowo wschodnim? – Tak kapitanie – wyspy albo ląd stały – niech mię pan zrozumie, zdaje mi się, że to tam!… I Prym, biedny Prym czeka, aby ktoś przybył mu z pomocą!… – Tam czekają może również kapitan Wiliam Giry i jego towarzysze! – zawołałem – aby zwrócić uwagę ogólną na właściwy cel naszej podróży. Tam zatem powinien podążyć Halbran! Znowu po dłuższej chwili namysłu rzekł Len Guy. – A po za 84° napotkaliście owe gęste mgły, czy wody zlewające się z wyżyn wodospadu? Czy tak było, Petersie? – Ja nie wiem – nie rozumiem o co mnie pytasz, kapitanie… Mgła… tak… może była mgła – ale była też ziemia… Prawdopodobnie Peters nie czytał nigdy pamiętników, może nawet czytać nie umiał, a powierzywszy papiery Pryma Edgardowi Poë, nie troszczył się więcej o nie, nie wiedział, jakie rozwiązanie zaczerpnięte widocznie z własnej imaginacyi, dał opowiadaniu poeta; nie posłyszał nawet jakie ogólne zajęcie wywołało ogłoszenie tej wyprawy… W tej chwili po raz pierwszy odezwał się Jem West. Czy wszakże porucznik był przychylny memu zdaniu, czy był za dalszą wyprawą, czy przeciw niej, nie mogłem poznać z nieruchomych rysów jego twarzy. – Jakie są twe rozkazy, kapitanie? – zapytał krótko. Len Guy zwrócił się ku załodze. Dawni i nowo-najęci marynarze otoczyli go bliżej, tylko Hearn stanął na uboczu, gotowy widocznie do zabrania głosu, skoroby tego uznał potrzebę. Kapitan badał najpierw wzrokiem usposobienie bosmana i całej starej swej służby. Czy dostrzegł w nich zgodę na dalszą podróż, nie wiem; dosłyszałem wszakże jak wyszeptał słowa: – Gdybyż to tylko odemnie zależało, gdybym mógł być pewien ich wszystkich… Tymczasem Hearn głosem stanowczym i śmiałym rzekł: – Oto już dwa miesiące upłynęły, kapitanie, jak opuściliśmy Falklandy. A przecież nie najęliśmy się na ten statek na dalszą podróż, jak do zapory lodowej, niechby było i do Tsalal… – Tak nie jest – zawołał Len Guy wzburzony śmiałością Hearna. – Tak nie jest!… Ja was nająłem na całą wyprawę, i mogę płynąć gdzie mi się podoba!… – Przepraszam, kapitanie! – odparł Hearn pewny siebie – oto jesteśmy dalej, niż którykolwiek z okrętów zdołał się posunąć, prócz jednego Oriona. To też ja i moi towarzysze sądzimy, iż dosyć jest już tego, że trzeba nam wracać do Falklandów przed nadejściem zimy. Gdy nas tam odwiezie Halbran, możesz kapitanie płynąć z powrotem na Tsalal, albo gdzie ci się tylko będzie podobało, choćby nawat do samego bieguna… Szmer zadowolenia dał się słyszeć wśród zgromadzonych. Widocznie więc Hearn wypowiedział zdanie swych towarzyszy z Falklandów, których liczba przeważała w załodze. Działać przeciw nim, wymagać posłuszeństwa od ludzi tak mało do tego usposobionych, byłoby rzeczywiście ryzykownem, byłoby czynem wprost nawet szalonym, który mógł narazić na bunt groźny i niebezpieczny dla wszystkich. Ale Jem West przywykły do trzymania swych ludzi w wojskowej subordynacyi, zawołał z gniewem: – Kto ci pozwolił mówić Hearnie!… – Kapitan nas pytał, miałem więc prawo odpowiedzieć – rzekł tenże zuchwale. Zwykle panujący nad sobą porucznik, rzucił się gwałtownie i byłby może czynnie poskromił Hearna, gdyby nie powstrzymał go kapitan, mówiąc: – Uspokój się Jem, niema co robić, póki wszyscy nie zgodzimy się na jedno! Poczem zwracając się do bosmana: – Jakie jest twoje zdanie, Hurliguerly? – zapytał. – Moje zdanie – brzmiała odpowiedź – będzie zawsze zgodne z twemi rozkazami, kapitanie. Naszym obowiązkiem jest nie opuszczać Wiliama Guy’a póki tylko zostaje odrobina nadziei odnalezienia go wraz z jego towarzyszami. Bosman zamilkł na chwilę, a tymczasem Drap, Roger, Gratian, Burry i Stern oznajmili zgodność z Hurliguerlim. – Co się tyczy Artura Pryma – zaczął tenże znowu. – Niema tu mowy o Prymie – przerwał z żywością kapitan – jedynie tylko o moim bracie Wiliamie i pięciu jego towarzyszach!… Usłyszawszy to Dick Peters, rzucił się, by głośno protestować, lecz powstrzymałem go w porę, uchwyciwszy za rękę; więc choć drżał z hamowanego gniewu, milczał jednak. Byłoby bowiem najwyższą nierozwagą poruszać właśnie teraz kwestyę, którą wszyscy uważali za straconą. – Może nadarzy się ku temu inna sposobność, może nawet z biegiem wypadków samo się tak ułoży – pomyślałem. Kapitan tymczasem badał dalej po kolei wszystkich ze swej załogi, chcąc znać dokładnie tych, którzy mu byli przeciwni. Ale jeżeli starzy marynarze Halbranu okazali się bez wyjątku uległymi, z nowych, zaledwie trzech tylko przyłączyło się do nich – trzech Anglików. Reszta trzymała się Hearna; a że liczba ich przewyższała naszych, przeto groziło nam konieczne ustępstwo. Pozostawał zatem jedyny sposób zyskania ogólnej zgody, sposób prawie niezawodny zawsze, a którym jest blask złota. Głosem więc spokojnym i poważnym odezwałem się znowu: – Posłuchajcie mię, marynarze Halbranu! Podobnie jak niektóre państwa wyznaczają nagrody za podróż w celach naukowych, tak ja wam dzisiaj proponuję wynagrodzenie. Po dwa tysiące dolarów zyska sobie cała załoga żaglowca za każdy stopień poza 84 równoleżnik!… Sześćdziesiąt dolarów dla każdego marynarza, za każdy stopień – zbyt to ponętny grosz, by mógł być lekceważony. Poznałem też odrazu, iż tą drogą zajdę do celu. – Zobowiązanie to – mówiłem dalej – dam na piśmie kapitanowi Len Guy’owi, który wam wypłaci zyskaną sumę zaraz po powrocie, w jakichkolwiek warunkach staćby się to miało. – Hu-r-r-a!… – zawołał bosman, a cała załoga jednomyślnie powtórzyła przeciągłe: – Hu-r-r-a! Nawet Hearn nie próbował już oponować; czy pociągnięty został znacznym zyskiem, czy też uznając, że zawsze znajdzie się jeszcze odpowiednia ku temu sposobność. Tak więc umowa została zawartą, i wyznaję szczerze, iż byłem gotów ofiarować wyższą jeszcze sumę, aby tylko niewidzieć się zmuszonym do wyrzeczenia się gorących mych pragnień. Bo gdy byliśmy teraz już zaledwie o 7° oddaleni od bieguna, to choćby nawet Halbran aż tam dotarł, kosztowałoby mię to nie więcej nad 14,000 dolarów.